Locked
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Un armario, un dilema y una cara bonita ¿Qué podría pasar?


Estaban encerrados.

Si encerrados, en el armario del conserje, justo después de la hora de salida, otra vez culpa de Zim.

Pateaba la puerta con fuerza y maldecía entre dientes a aquel invasor de piel verde que, quien sabe cómo, había engañado a casi todo su salón convenciéndolos de que era un ser humano.

Tontos.

-Ya abrirán…

Volvió a golpear la puerta y sus puños chocaron otra vez contra la gruesa madera.

-Dib…

Si Zim creía que podía tenerlos encerrados, mientras el ideaba otra manera de conquistar el mundo estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

Volvió a patear la puerta.

-Dib.

No iban a retenerlos aquí, claro que no, ¡no iba a permitirlo!

Pensó con furia contenida mientras preparaba otro golpe así puerta pero no conto con que este no llegaría a su destino.

-¡Dib! –se giró a ver a la persona a su espalda- ¡ya para! ¡no servirá de nada!

Miro a sus ojos carmín y se dejó caer rendido, la peliblanca lo atrapo a como pudo, frunció el ceño mientras ella intentaba levantarlo.

-No tiene caso –susurro ella detrás de él.

-Tiene que haber una salida…–susurro para sí, la miro por encima de su hombro, ella lo miraba algo asustada- lo siento Nyx.

Ella sonrió con suavidad pero aun así volvió enterrar su rostro en su espalda, el miro la puerta y pensó en otra manera de salir tenía que haber una, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras aquel alíen estuviera planeando quien sabe qué cosa

No iba a dejar que una peste como aquel se saliera con la…

Escucho un sollozo, un poco bajo pero no lo suficiente para ignorarlo, se giró para verla.

Como temía, ella estaba llorando.

-No, no llores –la tomo de las mejillas con delicadeza y limpio las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos color rubí- tranquila, todo está bien –le sonrió- estoy contigo… vamos a salir de esta.

Gruesas lagrimas salían de esos delicados ojos que a pesar de su temor intento sonreír para él, intentando corresponder su sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por convencerse de que si él decía que iban a salir entonces así sería.

-Sí… –respondio ella asintiendo enérgicamente.

El sonrío más, esa era su amiga, su compañera, las que como él nunca debía perder la esperanza.

Siempre juntos, nunca uno, siempre dos.

Ella era, pensó mientras le retiraba algunos mechones de la cara, su único amor.

Nyx se había vuelto una de las personas más valiosas para él, desde el primer día aunque le costó verlo, se dio cuenta de que conforme pasaba los días a su lado el tiempo corría distinto.

Los días se volvían horas, el tiempo volaban cuando estaban juntos, y cuando menos se lo esperaban el día ya se había acabado.

Había llegado a preguntarse el por qué se sentía así solo con ella, entonces y aunque paso por muchos obstáculos antes de saber, la verdad se le presento tan clara como el agua.

Nyx le gustaba.

Era por eso que la cuidaba, la protegía, seguía a su lado.

Todo para que estuviera bien y su sonrisa junto con su dulce corazon estuvieran a salvo.

Lamentablemente ella no se había dado cuenta aun, y el aun no reunía la suficiente valentía para confesárselo.

Pensó con amargura cada día, que podía hacer frente a bestias o vampiros, a Chupacabras o extraterrestres todo sin vacilar… y casi le costaba creer que el mismo le temiera a algo tan sencillo como eso. Que graciosa era la vida.

Pero la verdad es que sabía que no podría guardar su secreto por mucho tiempo, al ver sus bellos ojos y su brillante sonrisa anhelaba que aquellas pequeñas cosas solo fueran dedicadas a él, aun con 12 años (casi 13) pensaba que él era el único que la conocía lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz.

Y tal vez, algún día cuando esta timidez se esfumara, ella sabría lo mucho que él la quiere y con algo de suerte llegar hacer correspondido.

Pero mientras las puertas de su corazon se mantuvieran cerradas y su miedo aun dominara su ser… seguiría siendo solo su amigo.

Se acomodaron contra la puerta y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, no sabían cuánto tiempo esperarían, serian horas o tal vez días, lo único que sabían era que mientras se tuviera el uno al otro, todo estaría bien.

Ella reposo su cabeza en su hombro, mirando sus manos donde sus dedos jugaban con su cabello blanco, una manía única de ella cuando estaba pensando.

La mente, al igual que su corazon, era uno de los lugares que aún estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Dib –la suavidad de su capto su atención, dejando de ver sus manos para levantar la vista y toparse con sus ojos, ojos que lo miraban fijamente- ¿somos amigos?

Parpadeo algo desconcertado, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta tan extraña?

-Sí –respondio aun confundido.

-¿Lo seremos siempre? –Volvió a preguntar moviendo sus dedos sobre su cabello y sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo, mientras sus ojos suplicaban desesperadamente una respuesta- ¿siempre, siempre, siempre?

Se quedó en silencio, podía sentir algo de tensión en la peliblanca, ella dudaba de su amistad y el hecho de que él le diera una respuesta la aliviaría lo hacía feliz pero.

¿Acaso siempre serian amigos?, ¿ella deseaba serlo siempre?, ¿eso era lo que ella realmente quería?

Pues lo que él quería era responderle que eso no sería posible, pero no tenía la valentía para explicar por qué y tampoco deseaba mentirle pero al ver sus ojos de súplica y su cara de aparente aflicción opto por la respuesta más segura a su situación.

Y no pudo más que odiar lo que ahora diría.

-Sí –una respuesta afirmativa era lo que ella deseaba oír y al ver que una sonrisa se posaba en su bello rostro sintió como todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones se caían una a una a pedazos.

-¿De verdad? –no dejaba de preguntar ella tomándolo de los hombros, desapareciendo su respuesta todo rastro de temor en sus bellos ojos color rubí- ¿Para siempre y por siempre?

-Sí, siempre, siempre y siempre –como tortuosas dagas las decía y se sorprendía porque a estas alturas sonreía en vez de llorar- te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos.

No fue ese _"te prometo"_ sino lo que vino después, casi no podía creer lo que había dicho y que inmediatamente tuvo la necesidad de retirarlo, decir que…

Apretó su sonrisa.

Ella, su Nyx, su eterna amiga, reía de felicidad, de alivio, como si esa interrogante la tuviera de hacía mucho tiempo y ahora gracias a su respuesta había derrotado el gran temor que ella tenía.

Sonría radiante, segura, feliz.

Confiada en que su amistad nunca se derrumbaría, nunca desaparecería, que jamás nada podría destruirla.

No era capaz de arrebatarle esa felicidad, ese alivio, esa alegría… no era capaz.

No quería ser egoísta.

Pero su rostro iluminado por su singular sonrisa, sus mechones golpeando su frente y en parte la suya por la cercanía, su risa que como canto de sirena le cautivaba los oídos, y sus ojos cerrados confiados en la persona en su delante, y sus desolados labios que curveaban su alegría.

No quería ser egoísta, pero aquella imagen era la más hermosa que hubiera visto y lo cautivo a pesar de encontrarse en la más honda tristeza.

Lo cautivo, su dulce personalidad lo volvió a cautivar, y a pesar de lo que había prometido, no lo pudo evitar…

Su risa se acallo, sus ojos se abrieron tal vez con sorpresa ya no estaba seguro pues así a unos momentos había cerrado los suyos y había desaparecido la distancia entre sus rostros, la fuerza con la que ella antes abrazaba sus hombros se desvanecía y de pronto sentía sin tocarla como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar. Igual al suyo.

Era posible comparar la tibieza de sus labios contra los suyos, posiblemente no, su suavidad fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa aunque no tanto como cuando el embriagante aroma de su cabello inundo sus sentidos, lo único que a sus oídos llegaba su corazon rebotaba en su peso y amenazaba con desbocarse si se atrevía finalizar el contacto.

Al principio fue rápido, sin sentido, sin razón, simplemente instinto.

Automáticamente había cerrado los ojos sin importar que cara pusiera ella o como se lo tomaría ella pronto supo que si aquello terminaba mal al menos podía quedarse con el dulce recuerdo de ese beso porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. La besaba, reclamando tal vez su primer beso y realizando por primera vez el suyo.

No existía ya nadie más que pudiera ofrecerle una experiencia como a la que ahora estaba experimentando.

El primer beso.

Sin compromiso, ni mentira, solo un beso y nada más.

Duro lo que sus cuerpos soportaron los 3 minutos sin aire y rápidamente tuvo que separarse tomando consciencia de que ella podría estarse ahogando, eso fue el _click_ que provoco que abriera los ojos y comprobara para su horror la consecuencia de error.

Se separó a lo loco, casi dando una voltereta asía tras, proclamo a gran voz sus disculpas una y otra vez ya viendo lo que se vendría.

Más ella seguía ahí, inmóvil, aun procesando lo que acaba de pasar, con los ojos bien abiertas al igual que su boca al ser libre de la suya y sus mejillas pintadas de rosa.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella nunca se había quito, pero tampoco había correspondido.

Era obvio aquello podía pasar, ¿qué podía esperar?, ella era tan inocente e ingenua que tal vez un beso, el primero seguro, la haya tomado por sorpresa y tal vez y como todo lo que a diario le preguntaba era posible, que hasta ignorara el significado de un beso.

Suspiro desilusionado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por recordarse aquello, el bochorno de tener que explicarle aquello y más aclararle por qué lo hizo.

Levanto la mirada asía a ella listo para empezar con la vergonzosa explicación, cuando dos manos lo agarraron por el cuello de la gargabina y lo jalaron asía al frente mandando sus ideas a volar, abrió tan grandes los ojos en cuanto volvió a sentir los suaves labios de Nyx con fuerza sobre los suyos.

Era oficial, su corazon entro en shock al sentir el impacto de los labios de la peliblanca cuando más se esperaba una buena bofetada, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la presión en su cuello se aflojo a medida que ella se acostumbraba al contacto, su expresión se volvió relajada por unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad y entonces pudo adivinar que era un intento por corresponderle.

Quedo paralizado mientras cerebro le gritaba que hiciera algo.

La acción fue tan rápida y certera que cuando termino lo único que logro decir fue una incoherencia más que estúpida junto con un lindo rubor en su rostro.

Se miraron a los ojos, oro y rubí se mezclaron por un momento mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, su rostro estaba igual de ruborizado que el suyo y más con la luz del exterior que la iluminaba encima.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta, hasta entonces, solo esperaban lo que vendría a continuación.

Y eso podría haber una conversación de horas, pero todo se vio resumido en una sola frase que para sorpresa suya Nyx soltó.

- ** _Me gustas_**.

Diciendo esto soltándolo rápidamente y saliendo corriendo a través de la puerta abierta y perdiéndose entre los pasillos aun llenos de alumnos que se amontonaban para salir mientras la campana de salida sonaba en todo el lugar, como todos los días, como todos los viernes.

No reacciono rápido, de haberlo hecho tal vez la hubiera detenido, qué más da, ni siquiera noto que fue Bitters la que los libero de su encierro y que ahora lo conducía asía la oficina del directo por quebrantar una de la reglas del colegio. No le importaba eso, sino que cuando tomo asiento en un salón vacío, castigo hasta horas más tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de la fabulosa realidad que había sido revelada ante él.

Sonrió como nunca.

¡Ella igualmente le correspondía!

* * *

 **y tan, tan… XP**

 **lo que se da se devuelve ¿no? =3**

 **algo corto sin ánimo de lucro**

 **los one-shot me ayudan a distraerme, si me encantan =)**

 **ah ¿esto? solo un pequeño antojo de mi oc favorita siendo cariñosa con el desafortunado Dib XD**

 **espero le haya gustado**

 **ADVERTENCIA: no lo tengo que decirlo pero igual lo haré, nada de esto esta ligado a S.O.P (Sentimientos de Otro Planeta, es más corto) ¿ok? ¡bien! =3**

 **¡KOKORO SE DESPIDE!**

 **¡PAZ!**


End file.
